Sweet Kiss
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Berkat kejahilan Shion yang disengaja mengunci Sakura di dalam gudang sendirian, malah menguntungkan gadis culun itu. Sangat kebetulan sekali pada saat itu Naruto sedang berada di dalam gudang, dan iapun ikut terkunci bersama Sakura. Hanya berdua saja, tak tahu pula yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto pada Sakura./"Sakura-chan, apa sebelumnya kau pernah berciuman ?"/OOC/NaruSaku ever


**Naruto © : Masashi Kishomoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING! : Out Of Character, Many mistakes here, Mainstream, Boring, Story from me**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance & friendship**

 **Pair : Always NaruSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweet Kiss**

... ... ...

"Tangkap !" Dengan gesit Naruto menangkap bola basket yang dioperkan oleh Sasuke. Ia mendribble bola di tangannya lalu membagikannya kepada Kiba. Pemuda bertato segi tiga terbalik di masing-masing pipi itu melompat tinggi, kemudian menangkap cepat bola yang terlempar kearahnya.

"Tangkapan yang bagus Kiba !" Naruto mengacungkan jempol, dan sebelah mata sipitnya berkedip. Kiba yang mendapat pujian dari sang sahabat pirang memamerkan cengir lebar, selebar cengir kuda.

"Yeah, kau sudah cukup handal dalam menerima bola...!" Ucap Sasuke dari dekat ring, yang hanya di benarkan oleh sebuah anggukan dari Gaara yang berada tepat disamping Naruto.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi !" Semuanya kembali pada posisi masing-masing setelah tadi mendapat ajakan dari Neji. Tak lama saling bersiap siaga, baru kemudian satu klup basket tersebut kembali melanjutkan lagi latihan mereka.

"Kau yakin tak butuh bantuan dariku, Sakura-chan ?" Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk mantap, sambil sesekali tangannya bekerja membenarkan letak kacamata bulat miliknya. "Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Tak sulit mengantarkan kertas ulangan ini ke ruang OSIS, lagi pula ini hanya sedikit kok..." Jelas Sakura, tak ingin merepotkan Hinata yang selalu bersikap baik dan sopan pada dirinya. Tak seperti teman wanitanya dikelas, hampir setiap hari mereka membully dirinya, tak termasuk Hinata.

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu Sakura-ch— HEY AWAS !" Tak sempat Hinata mendorong Sakura kesamping, sebuah bola basket yang cukup berat 'mencium' manis wajah cupu Sakura yang seketika itu pula sukses mengambrukan tubuhnya kearah belakang hingga terbaring terlentang dilantai lapangan yang menjadi tempat latihan basket dan kertas putih di tangannya berhamburan tak tentu arah.

 **Brukk...**

"Astaga Sakura-chan !" Hinata berseru panik, segera ia berjongkok disamping Sakura lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sebanyak berkali-kali agar membuka mata.

"Gawat !" Kiba menepuk dahi, wajah konyolnya terpasang tak kalah panik dari Hinata tadi. "Cepat lihat keadaan dia, Naruto !" Pemuda yang tadi tak sengaja mengenai bola ke wajah Sakura menurut pada perintah Kiba, dan iapun segera menghampiri gadis culun berkuncir dua yang terkapar disana dengan Hinata yang masih tampak panik karena Sakura tak kunjung sadar.

Setelah Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba dan Gaara serta Neji tiba di tempat kejadian, ketiga teman Naruto berkumpul menyaksikan Sakura. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, ia langsung berjongkok di hadapan Hinata sambil menatap dari atas wajah polos Sakura dengan raut bersalahnya.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja ?!" Naruto menuding sedikit cemas. Wajah tampan pemuda itu semakin merunduk kebawah, hingga memberi jarak cukup dekat dengan wajah Sakura yang di ujung hidung lancipnya terdapat memar merah akibat tadi di 'cium' oleh bola dari tangan Naruto.

"—enghh..." Sakura mengerang pelan, sebelah tangannya memegang satu sisi kepala yang terasa pusing karena efek dari benturan bola. Naruto beserta teman klubnya menarik nafas lega, serta Hinata yang tersenyum, juga lega.

"Maafkan aku...!" Ucap putra Namikaze itu seraya menyentuh bahu kecil Sakura, dan menuntunnya untuk bangun duduk. "Bagian mana yang terasa sakit !?" Tudingnya dengan wajah yang mencondong di depan wajah Sakura, yang empunya masih berusaha menormalkan penglihatan dari kunang-kunang.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa kali. Melihat gadis di hadapannya sedang menyipitkan mata, Naruto mengangkat tangan menyentuh kacamata bulat milik Sakura lalu membenarkan benda bundar tersebut dari letak miringnya. Kiba terlihat sedang sibuk sendiri, terkadang ia berjongkok lalu kembali berdiri sesudah memunguti sebagian kertas ulangan milik kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana, apa penglihatanmu sudah normal !?" Sakura tertegun selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian darah naik dengan cepat dan berkumpul di kedua belah pipinya. Ya ampun, bagaimana tak merona dan deg-degan bila kau berhadapan secara langsung dengan pangeran sekolah yang dikenal dengan kebaikan hati dan keramahannya pada setiap orang. Jadi wajar saja bila Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan gagu.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Sakura-chan..." Astaga... Sakura serasa melayang tinggi keudara gara-gara mendengar panggilan suffix 'chan' dari Naruto. Yeah, sekarang ia sudah tahu apa yang membuat semua gadis di sekolah mengagumi sosok Naruto. Semua karena sikap baiknya, tak pernah memandang status orang.

"Ak–aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun..." Mulut dan lidah Sakura bergerak dengan sendirinya, membalas ucapan bersalah dari Naruto dengan menggunakan suffix 'kun' pada akhir nama.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, atau tidak biar aku membawamu keruang UKS !?" Tuding pemuda itu bertubi-tubi, membuat jantung Sakura seperti ingin melompat keluar dari rongganya. Ahh! Sepertinya gadis Haruno itu mulai menganggumi sosok sempurna di hadapannya, ikutan menjadi salah satu fans girl baru.

"Ahh! Tak perlu repot-repot, sekarang aku merasa sudah cukup baikan..." Sakura bangkit berdiri, yang juga di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Hinata. "Aku duluan ya, sampai jumpa di kelas Hinata-chan." Sakura berlalu canggung di hadapan Naruto, menerobos Sasuke dan Gaara lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan basket beserta Hinata setelah tadi ia menerima sodoran kertas ulangan dari Kiba.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja setelah tadi terkena lemparan bola !?" Pandangan mata Naruto beralih dari punggung kecil Sakura, bergantian menatap Hinata dengan kedua pasang blue safir tajam miliknya.

Tak ayal, mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Naruto sukses membuat Hinata gelagapan dengan pipi merona. "K–kurasa iya..." Jawabnya gagu, kemudian membalik badan membelakangi Naruto dan teman-temannya yang terlihat heran. 'dua gadis aneh' Itulah yang dikatakan oleh batin Naruto dan Sasuke. Hanya mereka berdua saja yang berfikiran seperti itu, tidak dengan ketiga teman mereka.

.

.

.

.

Ino menepuk bahu Shion, membuat gadis yang berkuncir hanya dibagian ujung rambut itu menghentikan langkah dan melihat kesamping, tepatnya kearah Ino berada. "Lihat !" Shion mengikuti kemana arah pusat perhatian Ino, lantas ia menyeringai sadis ketika mendapati gadis 'super culun' yang sekelas dengan dirinya baru saja keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Ada mangsa..." Shion mendesis, membuat seringai iblis terlukis di wajah si gadis centil dan genit, temannya Shion tadi. "Waktunya untuk beraksi." Gadis berponi rata itu menarik Ino, kemudian membawa diri mereka untuk bersembunyi disamping tembok koridor.

Sakura melangkah pelan dalam menyusuri koridor sekolah. Senyum lebar tak pernah lenyap dari wajah cupunya, dan sesekali ia bersenandung ria manakala mengingat kembali kejadian dimana dirinya yang tanpa sengaja bisa berbincang dengan Naruto. Walau hanya beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian ia segera pergi karena tak kuasa lagi menahan malu.

Keberadaan Sakura semakin dekat di tempat Shion dan Ino bersembunyi. Duo blonde itu tertawa cekikikan, sebelum kemudian Shion memanjangkan kaki keluar membuat Sakura yang tak melihat kebawah langsung tersandung olehnya hingga gadis bernasip naas itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai semen dengan tidak elitnya, karena bibirnya terlebih dulu mendarat dan mencium lantai.

Untunglah bibir Sakura tak pecah atau sobek mengeluarkan darah, itu karena tadi ia sempat menyanggah tubuh terjatuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangan yang lebih dulu ia sempatkan untuk bertahan diatas permukaan lantai.

Shion dan Ino keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Tawa keduanya membahana cukup nyaring, membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor berusaha menahan tawa agar tak meledak akibat melihat betapa malangnya Sakura. "Hahahaha..." Tawa keras Shion lepas dengan begitu lancarnya. "Lihatlah! Manusia cupu yang mencium lantai karena tak ada lelaki yang mau dengannya. Bwahaha..."

Sakura bergerak untuk bangun, sedikit mengadu kesakitan kala merasakan bibir bawah yang di bagian dalamnya mendapat luka. Lutut Sakura mati rasa akibat benturan keras diatas semen, hingga ia hanya bisa merintih pelan seraya berusaha duduk meski terbilang cukup mustahil.

"Tak kusangka bahwa kau bisa sebodoh itu Sasuke..." Pemuda raven itu mendengus bosan. Sembari terus berjalan, rangkulan Naruto terhadap bahu Sasuke tak lepas, dan dengan santai keduanya menyusuri koridor.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut tebal, manik kelamnya menajam untuk bisa lebih menjelasi lagi seseorang dengan bayangan rambut merah muda dikuncir rendah lalu dibagi menjadi dua sedang meraba-raba lantai sambil sesekali menyipitkan mata. "Naruto !"

"Hmm..."

"Bukankah itu Sakura !?" Terka Sasuke merasa cukup yakin dengan penglihatannya tadi, walau keberadaan mereka masih terbilang cukup jauh. Kepala pirang Naruto bergerak kesana kemari, tak lama ia ikut memandang lurus kedepan jalan mereka. "Kenapa dengan dia ?"

"Sepertinya Sakura-chan di bully..." Naruto melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap bahu Sasuke. Ia berjalan kedepan, menghampiri tempat Sakura yang tengah duduk dilantai seraya meraba-raba sekitar untuk menemukan dimana jatuhnya kacamata miliknya.

"Ayo kita tinggalkan manusia culun itu." Masih terus tertawa jahat, kedua gadis blonde itu melenggang pergi dari tempat Sakura berada. Tak menjelang lama Shion dan Ino pergi, Naruto telah tiba sendirian di tempat Sakura dari arah yang berlawanan dengan dua orang yang tadi membully gadis merah muda itu.

Naruto berjongkok, tangan kekarnya memanjang mengambil benda kacamata tebal yang terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat Sakura meraba . "Ini !" Kacamata langsung terpasang di wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu termangu di tempat sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata, mengikuti gerakan kelopak mata sipit yang saat ini berada tepat di depan wajahnya dengan jarak beberapa centi. "Eehhh!" Ia merespon panjang, dan seketika gelagapan saat mendapati pemuda pirang dengan paras tampan tengah mengurai senyum ramah di hadapannya.

"Sudah jelas ?" Naruto bertanya ramah, kepala pirangnya yang mencondong di depan wajah Sakura ia jauhkan kembali.

Gadis bubblegum itu bangkit berdiri dengan tergesa, kemudian ia membungkuk sopan pada Naruto yang masih berjongkok. "Terimakasih Naruto-kun..." Ucapnya sesopan mungkin, serta sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot hendak jatuh.

Terkekeh geli, lantas Naruto mendongakan kepala untuk melihat Sakura dari bawah. "Kau terlalu sungkan..." Disaat mengatakan hal singkat tersebut, pemuda itu menampilkan segaris senyum tak lebar dan tak tipis pada Sakura.

Naruto berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Tak buruk bila berteman denganmu..." Pria itu membungkuk, mencari celah melalui guguran poni pink Sakura yang dijepit kesamping untuk melihat paras manis empunya. "Hey, kenapa kau menunduk terus !?" Naruto semakin maju mendekati Sakura. Reflek, gadis itupun melangkah mundur sebanyak satu langkah.

"Ak–aku permisi Naruto-kun." Pamit Sakura, tak tahan lagi berlama-lama bersama Naruto. Apa lagi ketika melihat senyum ramahnya, benar-benar membuat Sakura tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Apa-apaan si culun itu. Seenak bokongnya saja bercentil-centil dengan Naruto-kun." Salah satu siswi yang lewat disamping Naruto dan Sakura mencibir tak senang.

"Benar, ayo kita adukan ini pada teman sekelas..." Usul teman dari siswi yang mencibir tadi dengan lirikan sinis yang tertuju pada Sakura seorang.

Gadis cupu itu menggigit bibir bawah, tak lama baru kemudian ia berlari melalui Naruto dan meninggalkan koridor yang hampir setiap hari menjadi tempat aksi bully dirinya hingga banyak di tontoni oleh murid yang ada sebagian dari mereka meledakan tawa hingga terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perut.

"Hey, kau mau pergi kemana Sakura-chan !?" Seruan Naruto di hiraukan begitu saja oleh Sakura. Lelaki pirang itu mendengus sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil saat tak lagi mendapati sosok Sakura yang telah menghilang di muka lorong menuju jalan ke perpustakaan. "Hahaha... Tak kusangka bahwa dia orang yang cukup mengasyikan." Gumamnya halus, kemudian pergi dari arah berlawanan dari jalan Sakura melarikan diri.

.

.

"Huufh~" Terdengar suara helaan nafas lega dari balik dinding loker. Sakura orang itu, ia menyembulkan kepala gulalinya keluar dan saat itu pula ia memunculkan diri setelah memastikan Naruto benar-benar telah pergi. "Naruto-kun orang yang sangat baik..." Gumamnya tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sakura-chan !" Sontak, gadis itu langsung membalik badan kebelakang untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"Ahh! Hinata-chan !" Sahutnya seraya memamerkan senyum lebar guna menenenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena sempat mengira bahwa tadi Narutolah yang memanggilnya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi..." Sakura mengangguk pelan menerima ajakan dari Hinata. Ia mendekati gadis indigo di depannya, kemudian mengajaknya melangkah bersama meninggalkan tempat loker.

.

.

.

.

"Sial !" Shion mengumpat kasar ketika mendapati sosok gadis culun di kelasnya sedang duduk diatas bangku yang menjadi tempat tontonan pertandingan basket. Di tengah lapangan licin disana terdapat Naruto sedang bermain basket sendirian. Mendribble bola lalu memasukannya tepat kedalam ring.

"Dia sudah berani mengganggu Naruto-kun." Shion menggerm tak terima. Segera ia melangkahkan kaki dan menghampiri tempat Sakura duduk sambil membaca buku. Dasar kutu buku! Pikir gadis pirang pucat itu.

"Minggir minggir, dasar culun !" Duduk Sakura tergeser secara paksa, hingga ia terjatuh kebawah dengan bokong yang terhempas kuat kelantai serta buku di tangannya terlepas jatuh dan hanya menyisakan botol air mineral dalam pegangannya.

"Pengganggu, pergi sana kau !" Usirnya angkuh, dan hanya dibalas dengan kebungkaman oleh Sakura, pasrah tak ingin melawan.

Naruto melihat kebangku penonton diatas sana yang hanya terisi oleh Shion seorang sedangkan Sakura telah berdiri dari duduknya dilantai. Alis tipis pemuda itu saling bertaut. Melemparkan bola dalam genggaman kokoh telapak tangan lebarnya kesembarang arah, lalu Naruto pergi menyusul tempat Shion dan Sakura berada.

.

.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun tahu saja kalau aku sudah datang membawakan air minum untukmu..." Ucapan pede Shion hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto yang terus berjalan melewati dirinya dan lebih memilih menghampiri Sakura di bangku seberangnya.

"Apa itu untukku ?" Iris hijau milik Sakura mengikuti kemana telunjuk panjang milik Naruto mengarah. Tak ayal, gadis itupun gelagapan dengan pipi merona samar saat telunjuk Naruto tertuju tepat pada botol minuman dingin miliknya.

Shion menghentakan satu kakinya kelantai dengan sebal. Ia berdiri kasar, tak mau menyerah untuk memberikan sebotol air mineral miliknya pada Naruto. "Jangan minta punya orang culun itu. Ini, aku sudah membawakan minuman khusus untukmu Naruto-kun..." Jangankan mengubris, melirik saja Naruto tak sudi, apa lagi bila pemuda itu sampai mau menerima pemberian dari Shion. Sangat mustahil itu bisa sampai terjadi.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa meminumnya..." Tanpa babibu, tangan kokoh Naruto terjulur meraih sebotol air mineral disamping Sakura duduk. Membuka dengan mudah tutup botol, lalu Naruto ikut duduk disebelah Sakura sembari meneguk banyak air di tangannya.

"Naruto-kun...!"

"Buku apa yang sedang kau baca ?" Bukannya menyahut panggilan manja dari Shion, lelaki itu malah mengajak Sakura berbincang dan memajukan kepala kedekat gadis merah muda itu untuk ikut melihat apa isi dalam buku cerita yang tengah dibaca olehnya.

"Ohh! Hanya mencari kunci jawaban dari ulangan nanti...!" Shion melangkah maju ke tempat Sakura. Tanpa tahu apa kesalahan Sakura, ia langsung merampas buku di tangan gadis itu. Shion mencampakan kasar buku itu dilantai, lalu menginjaknya berulang kali hingga tersobek-sobek.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, beserta Sakura. Keduanya menunduk menatap buku yang telah hancur dibawah sana. Mata sipit Naruto memicing, ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya kemudian menatap tajam Shion yang tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah dan malah tersenyum remeh pada Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau hah !" Ia membentak murka, menatap Shion dengan penuh amarah. "Dasar tak tahu sopan santun !" Hardiknya geram.

"Kenapa kau malah membela gadis culun itu !?" Tanya Shion tak suka seraya telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk wajah Sakura. Naruto menyentak lengan Sakura hingga terhimpit rapat disamping tubuhnya, membuat gadis gulali itu tersentak.

"Terserah aku, dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau ikut campur dengan urusanku !" Usai melontarkan kata-kata tajam penuh penekanan pada Shion, pemuda itu berlalu pergi sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat empunya sedikit terseok-seok karena mengikuti langkah cepatnya.

Shion hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri, kedua pasang bola mata ungu pucat miliknya menatap penuh dendam punggung kecil Sakura "Lihat saja kau Haruno, tunggu balasan dariku...!" Gadis pirang itu menekan kalimatnya. Dan iapun sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas atas perlakuan Naruto tadi pada dirinya hanya karena membela Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau mau pergi kemana ?" Sasuke berseru tanya dari arah belakang Naruto. Pria yang di tanya itu berdiri di jarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Sasuke dan teman-temannya duduk santai.

Naruto melihat kesamping, kemudian melirik Sasuke melaui ekor mata. "Aku mau pergi ke gudang..." Ia menyahut tenang, sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana sekolah.

"Untuk ?" Tanya pemuda emo disana, dengan kedua manik hitam pekatnya melihat wajah tampan Naruto dari arah samping.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu mendengus sejenak, merasa bosan dengan Sasuke yang selalu saja ingin tahu tentang semua aktifitasnya. "Aku ada meninggalkan sesuatu disana."

"Owh. Ya sudah sana, silahkan pergi !" Tak menjawab apapun, segera Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah yang menjadi wilayahnya dan teman-temannya untuk bersantai saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

Melihat sosok Naruto yang tak lagi terlihat, Gaara mendekat pada Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu. "Hey, jika aku perhatikan, sepertinya Naruto tertarik dengan si Haruno itu..." Ujarnya sambil sesekali melirik Neji dan Kiba yang berbincang hanya berdua.

"Apa salahnya, gadis itu juga tak terlalu buruk untuk Naruto." Balas pemuda raven itu datar, dan mengabaikan Gaara yang mendengus karenanya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bergaya tomboy berhenti berjalan saat sudah tiba disamping Sakura yang kini sedang sibuk mengambil beberapa barang keperluannya dari dalam loker. Tenten, nama gadis berambut cepol disebelah kiri dan kana kepala itu. Ia menepuk pundak Sakura, yang langsung menarik perhatian gadis berkacamata tebal itu padanya.

"Tenten !?"

"Kau disuruh Gay-sensei untuk mengambil bola basket dan secepatnya dibawa kelapangan." Kata Tenten ketus, lantas menarik kembali tangannya dari atas bahu Sakura.

"Sekarang !?" Tanya gadis merah muda yang berdiri di hadapan Tenten itu dengan wajah polosnya. Tenten mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Sakura tanpa dijawab langsung oleh mulutnya sendiri.

"Baiklah..." Sebelum pergi, terlebih dulu Sakura menutup lokernya baru kemudian ia melenggang dan meninggalkan Tenten.

"Berhati-hatilah kau di dalam gudang sana Sakura." Gadis tomboy itu bergumam, meremehkan seorang Sakura yang begitu mudah di bodohi. Seharusnya gadis culun itu sudah tahu dari awal, bahwa Konoha Senior High School tak pernah menyuruh seorang wanita masuk kedalam gudang bola selain murid laki-laki. "Heh!? Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

.

Sakura masuk kedalam gudang tanpa ragu, sedikit bergidik seram saat ia membayangkan akan ada seekor kecoa di dalam sana memanjati betisnya. Tidak mungkin juga ada, mengingat gudang penyimpanan bola basket setiap hari di bersihkan oleh siapa murid laki-laki yang mendapat piket.

"Apa dia benar-benar sudah masuk ?" Dua orang bersembunyi dibalik tembok dekat lorong masuk menuju letak gudang, dan salah satu dari orang tersebut berbisik pelan pada satu teman pirangnya.

"Sshh! Pelankan suaramu, jangan sampai dia mendengar kita." Gadis dengan poni rata itu meletakan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan gadis ponytail disampingnya mengintip untuk tetap diam dan terus mengamati Sakura dari belakang.

"Maaf..." Ino balas berbisik, kepala berkuncir ekor kuda miliknya menyembul keluar, ikut mengintip dengan Shion.

.

.

Sakura terlihat sedang sibuk, ia mengambili satu-persatu bola lalu memasukannya kedalam keranjang besi. Terlalu sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, hingga gadis itu tak menyadari ada dua mahluk pirang pucat sedang mengendap-ngendap menuju pintu gudang yang terbuka lebar.

 **Blamm...**

Suara debaman pintu yang cukup keras dari arah belakang berhasil menghentikan aktifitas Sakura. Ia yang tengah berjongkok dibawah melihat kebelakang, seketika itu pula kedua mata yang terdapat dibalik kacamata sebulat dan selebar telur mata sapi itu terbelalak lebar.

Seseorang mengunci pintu dari luar, dan selanjutnya terdengar suara tawa keras diluar sana. "Hahahaha..." Suara tawa Shion membahana di dekat gudang yang sepi, ia tertawa lepas seraya mencabut kunci dari lubang kenop. "Bersenang-senanglah kau di dalam sana, kutu buku hahaha..." Masih terus tertawa seperti orang tak waras, gadis itu berjalan dan mulai menjauhi gudang dan di ikuti oleh Ino dari arah samping kanannya.

Cukup lama Sakura berdiam di tempat dengan matanya yang masih membulat lebar. Gadis itu tersentak setelah sadar, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan langsung berlari kearah pintu yang terkunci dari luar sana. Akibat terburu-buru dan panik, tak di sengaja kaki Sakura menyenggol keranjang bola sampai jatuh dan menumpahkan semua isi benda bulat tersebut. Kaki gadis itu menginjak bola, sehingga membuatnya terpeleset kemudian jatuh tersungkur.

Suara kacamata terhempas kuat terdengar menggema di dalam gudang kosong tersebut.

Sakura merintih keperihan, tanpa melihat ia sudah tahu bahwa lututnya terluka akibat tadi bergesekan dengan lantai semen. Gadis gulali itu bergeming bangun dari telungkupnya, suara ringisnya menandakan bahwa ia telah duduk sepenuhnya. "Oouch..!" Kembali Sakura merintih, sambil sesekali ia meniup lutut kanannya yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Tak banyak, namun tetap saja darah.

"Seharusnya tadi kau bisa tenang !" Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara lelaki dari arah belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menolehkan kepala kesamping untuk melihat orang yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela tepat disampingnya. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini !?"

Gadis yang tak lagi mengenakan kacamata itu tertegun selama beberapa saat, hingga kemudian ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok gestur tinggi disana.

"Na–naruto-kun !"

.

.

.

.

"Hey bodoh !" Panggilan ketus dan datar itu sukses membuat geraman Shion terdengar, namun diacuhkan tanpa hirau oleh si pemanggil. "Serahkan kunci gudang padaku !" Imbuhnya, dan masih sedatar tadi.

"Kunci itu tidak ada padaku." Balas gadis pirang itu, sama ketusnya dengan kalimat Sasuke.

"Lalu dimana ?" Kali ini Kiba ikut membuka suara seraya memasang raut malas, dan melemparnya pada Shion yang menatap sinis dirinya dan Sasuke.

Tersenyum remeh, lalu telunjuk lentik Shion mengacung lurus kedepan membuat tatapan Sasuke dan Kiba mengikuti kemana arah tuju tunjuknya. "Ada, di dalam sana..." Ucapnya dengan tatapan tertuju pada letak toilet wanita. "Tepatnya di dalam kloset yang berisi 'kotoran'." Seketika Kiba membekap mulut, menahan mual yang melandanya. "Silahkan ambil, Tuan Bokong...!"

Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan kedalam kantong celana, kemudian berlalu di hadapan Shion dan di ikuti oleh Kiba dari belakangnya. "Tak perlu..." Pemuda itu menolak santai, sedang Kiba sudah kembali merasa nyaman. "Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada gadis culun itu." Senyum remeh Shion pudar seketika. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna, otaknya sibuk bekerja dalam mencerna dengan baik ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Menciumnya..." Kini giliran Sasuke melempar senyum remeh terhadap Shion, sebelum kemudian ia berbalik lagi dan kembali melangkahkan kaki bersama Kiba. "Atau mungkin..."

"Melakukan 'itu' bersama Sakura." Kiba menimpal girang, lalu ia tertawa keras dengan wajah konyolnya.

Shion menerobos Sasuke dan Kiba, lantas ia mendobrak kasar salah satu pintu bilik toilet yang tadi dikatakan olehnya sendiri bahwa disanalah ia membuang kunci gudang. Tawa Kiba semakin keras terdengar, sembari ia terus menyamakan langkah Sasuke.

"'Aduk'lah sampai kau menemukan kembali kunci itu..." Sasuke mengejek dari luar toilet, suaranya sedikit meninggi agar Shion bisa mendengarnya.

"DIAMLAH KAU BRENGSEK !" Shion menyahut lantang dari dalam sana, ia merasa muak pada sahabat emo Naruto sembari terus mengorek-ngorek isi kloset untuk mencari kunci yang tadi ia jatuhkan kedalam sana. Persetan dengan apapun, masa bodoh dengan semuanya, yang terpenting bagi Shion untuk saat ini ia harus secepatnya menemukan kembali kunci itu agar bisa mengeluarkan Naruto dari dalam gudang.

"Senjata makan Tuan eh! Hahaha..." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ocehan cempreng Kiba, seraya mereka masih terus melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat saat tadi dimana keduanya menemui Shion. Sasuke berniat ingin pergi ke gudang, karena ia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Sakura setelah terkurung hanya berdua di dalam gudang.

.

.

.

.

Gadis merah muda itu memundurkan kepala pinkynya kebelakang ketika Naruto mendekati wajahnya. Semburat tipis menghisai pipi Sakura, pegangannya terhadap pinggiran meja perlahan mulai mengerat.

"Mereka semua salah besar..." Tangan Naruto menggapai kedua belah rambut Sakura, dan tak lama ia menarik secara bersamaan karet kecil yang mengikat rambut soft pink gadis itu hingga tuntas dan langsung menggerai dengan sempurna mahkota merah muda yang panjang sebatas punggung itu.

Pemuda bersurai pirang dengan paras kelewat tampan itu terkesiap. Mata sipitnya mengerjap, dengan blue safir di dalam sana tampak terperosok jauh kedalam pesona gadis cantik di hadapannya itu. "Kau bukanlah gadis culun yang sering dikatakan oleh orang-orang itu..." Ucapnya, lalu semakin mencondongkan lagi wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Yang benar itu..." Deru hangat nafas segar Naruto dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura, sebab hembusan nafas dari pria itu menerpa ujung hidung lancipnya. "...Kau adalah seorang peri yang sedang menyamar." Tuntasnya kemudian, lantas memegang leher belakang Sakura untuk menahan agar wajah cantik itu tak menjauh lagi darinya.

Semu diwajah Sakura semakin bertambah pekat, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk melontarkan sebuah kalimat pendek. "I–itu tak—"

"Sshhh !" Perkataan Sakura tertunda saat telunjuk panjang milik Naruto mengunci permukaan bibir mungilnya. "Jangan mengelak, kau adalah gadis cantik yang baru kali ini pernah aku temukan." Detak jantung Sakura berdebar keras, hingga dapat di dengar oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sakura-chan, apa sebelumnya kau pernah berciuman !?" Bersusah payah Sakura menelan ludah akibat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. Entah bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya, yang jelas untuk saat ini Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena wajah tampan Naruto yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan ujung hidung lancip mereka saling bersentuhan karena sangking dekatnya.

Lama tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, pemuda itupun menjawab sendiri. "Kurasa belum pernah !" Ucapnya yakin, lantas menarik tengkuk Sakura hingga mendekat padanya.

Bibir peach Sakura membentur keras permukaan bibir tipis Naruto. Awalnya kedua bola mata gadis itu membulat sempurna, hingga kemudian ia mulai mengatupkan dengan perlahan kelopak lentiknya ketika merasakan mulut Naruto melumat lembut bibir bawahnya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto melepaskan pinggiran meja, meninggalkannya beralih demi menyusuri dari pinggang hingga naik kepunggung kecil Sakura. Ciuman Naruto semakin dalam, lidah panasnya menusuk-nusuk permukaan bibir Sakura agar terbuka untuknya mendapat celah supaya bisa masuk kedalam.

Dalam sekali dorongan pelan Naruto telah berhasil merebahkan tubuh Sakura diatas meja. Kedua tangan kokoh miliknya mengungkung sisi kepala gadis itu, sembari lidah panas mereka saling bergumul liar di dalam sana.

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat tangan, lalu tak lama ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Naruto. Sulit mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, karena Sakura benar-benar telah terbuai dalam ciuman Naruto. Bibir merah pemuda itu, lalu deru nafasnya yang berhembus melalui hidung dan menerpa sudut bibir Sakura telah berhasil membuat dunia gadis itu berputar.

Seperti sedang berada di dalam surga dunia. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura, bahkan denyut perih dibagian lututnya sama sekali tak terasa. Pasti itu semua karena efek dari ciuman mereka, yang berhasil membuat rasa seperti apapun kebal baginya.

Erangan halus Sakura lolos dengan begitu manisnya disaat gigi tajam Naruto menggigit gemas bibirnya. Pemuda pirang itu menyeringai lebar dalam hati, ia sangat menyukai gadis seperti Sakura. Diluar terlihat msalu-malu, akan tetapi di dalamnya 'beringas' dan 'agresif'. Bahkan sampai membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan menandingi betapa cukup 'jago'nya lidah Sakura dalam menggumul miliknya.

Oh ya. Sekarang sudah Naruto tahu julukan apa yang sesuai dengan sifat tersembunyi Sakura.

Tsundere...

Kedengeran bagus dan cocok, karena sosok Sakura itu cukup tertutup namun akan terbuka dengan mudah bila Naruto yang menghadapi sifat Tsunderenya.

 **Tapp tapp tapp...**

 **BRAKKK...**

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa saat setelah pintu di dobrak ganas dari luar, dan hanya suara kecapan bibir yang dapat di dengar oleh ketiga orang yang baru saja tiba dimuka pintu gudang.

Darah segar mengucur dari lubang hidung Kiba, sedang Sasuke hanya merona menyaksikan adegan 'manis' yang tersaji di depan mata mereka bertiga. Sementara dengan Shion, matanya melotot lebar, seperti hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya.

Kedua pasang insan pirang dan pink di dalam sana menghiraukan apapun yang terjadi di dekat pintu, mereka terbuai dengan cumbuan dan hanya menikmati masing-masing bibir kenyal milik sang lawan lalu terkadang lidah basah keduanya terjulur keluar untuk saling bertukar saliva.

Shion tampak syok, hingga tak lama ia sadar lalu kemudian...

"KYAAAAAA... NARUTO-KUN...! Ia berteriak histeris sembari memegang kedua sisi kepala seraya menatap horor 'scene love' di dalam sana, tepatnya diatas meja papan dengan sang gadis yang berada dibawah kungkungan sang pemuda.

"Foto mereka, foto mereka...!"

"Baik Sasuke."

 **Jprettt...**

 **... ... ...**

– **END–**


End file.
